Nonstop
"Nonstop" is a song by Canadian rapper and singer Drake from his album ''Scorpion''. Lyrics Tay Keith, fuck these niggas up! Look, I just flipped a switch (flipped, flipped) I don't know nobody else that's doin' this Bodies start to drop, ayy (hit the floor) Now they wanna know me since I hit the top, ayy This a Rollie, not a stopwatch, shit don't ever stop This the flow that got the block hot, shit got super hot, ayy Give me my respect (give me my respect) I just took it left like I'm ambidex' Bitch, I move through London with the Eurostep (two) Got a sneaker deal and I ain't break a sweat Catch me 'cause I'm goin' (outta there, I’m gone) How I go from 6 to 23 like I'm LeBron? Servin' up a pack (servin' up a pack) Niggas pullin' gimmicks 'cause they scared to rap, ayy Funny how they shook, ayy, got these niggas shook Pullin' back the curtain by myself, take a look, ayy I'm a bar spitta, I’m a hard hitta Yeah I’m light-skinned, but I'm still a dark nigga I'm a wig splitta, I'm a tall figure I'm a unforgivin' wild-ass dog nigga Somethin' wrong with 'em, got 'em all bitter I'm a bill printer, I'm a gravedigger Yeah, I am what I am I don't have no time for no misunderstandings again My head is spinnin', from smokin' the chicken, the bass is kickin' My head is spinnin', from smokin' the chicken, the bass is kickin' My head is spinnin', from smokin' the chicken, the bass is kickin' My head is spinnin' This a Rollie, not a stopwatch, shit don't ever stop From smokin' the chicken, the bass is kickin' My head is spinnin', from smokin' the chicken, the bass is kickin' My head is spinnin', from smokin' the chicken, the bass is kickin' My head is spinnin', from smokin' the chicken, the bass is kickin' My head is– Future took the business and ran it for me I let Ollie take the owl, told him brand it for me I get 2 million a pop and that’s standard for me Like I went blind, dog, you gotta hand it to me (Gotta gimme that shit, dog) Prayed, then I prayed again (amen, Lord) Had a moment but it came and went (They don't love you no more) You don’t wanna play with him (nah, nah, nah) They’ll be mournin' you like 8AM (R.I.P.) Pinky ring 'til I get a wedding ring (whoa, yeah) Love my brothers, cut 'em in on anything (big slice) And you know it's King Slime Drizzy, damn (woo yeah) She just said I'm bae, I hit the thizzle dance (Mac Dre shit) Either hand is the upper hand (oh yeah, shit) Got a bubba on my other hand (whoa, yeah, shit, yeah) This shit ain't no hundred bands (nah, nah, nah, nah) Palace look like Buckingham Bills so big, I call 'em Williams, for real Reasons to go crazy, got a trillion, for real They been tryin' me but I'm resilient, for real I can’t go in public like civilian, for real And I hardly take offense Money for revenge, man, that’s hardly an expense Al Haymon checks off of all of my events I like all the profit, man, I hardly do percents (I don't do that shit) A big part of me resents Niggas that I knew from when I started in this shit They see what I got and, man, it's hard to be content Fuck what they got goin' on, I gotta represent (ayy!) My head is spinnin', from smokin' the chicken, the bass is kickin' My head is spinnin', from smokin' the chicken, the bass is kickin' My head is spinnin', from smokin' the chicken, the bass is kickin' My head is spinnin' This a Rollie, not a stopwatch, shit don't ever stop From smokin' the chicken, the bass is kickin' My head is spinnin', from smokin' the chicken, the bass is kickin' My head is spinnin', from smokin' the chicken, the bass is kickin' My head is spinnin' This the flow that got the block hot, shit got super hot Why It Sucks # The song is one of the most boring songs ever released by Drake. # The instrumental is borderline generic and sounds like any other Tay Kieth beat, not to mention there is no lead in the song and it's just an 808. # Drake continuous his fascination with lights and light bulbs with the opening line of the song being "Look, I just flipped a switch". # The lyrics are borderline simple and boring. # In this song Drake tries to look tough which is stupid after he got destroyed by Pusha T. # The music video is very boring. # Drake's flow is repetitive and boring. # The sample adds nothing. # Drake is more monotone on this song than any other song he's released. Music Video Drake - Nonstop Category:Drake Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.